RoofTop
by DeathsSweetSorrow
Summary: Kakashi is having flashbacks, but about what? A new girl has also been added to Team 7...What does this all mean!


_**AN:** What can I say, I dont own Naruto. Yeah...I can say that. Now read._

* * *

Another peaceful mid-summer day had passed in Konoha village. Students were out enjoying what was left of the daylight with their friends, after finally they had been given a weeks break from training.

Kakashi most of all was enjoying this break, it gave him time to catch up on his favorite book _Come Come Paradise_. He relaxed against a rock in the forest, a small stream next to him providing a soothing sound as he read. Soon, he found himself drifting off into an unusual sleep...

-

_Kakashi opened his eyes to a foggy white plain._

_"Kakashi!"_

_He turned around to find where the voice was coming from._

_"Over here Kakashi!"_

_A girls...voice? What was going on? He turned around once more to spot a girl smiling and waving to him. This was odd for most children, even the dream ones, feared him. He looked to see if he was dressed as a clown but was surprised to see his old clothes. From when he was sixteen to be exact...So that must mean..._

_"Are you...?"_

_The girl smiled and ran off, "Can't catch me Kakashi!"_

_"Wait! Come back!" He chased after her. The white that was surrounding them was slowly turning into black, Kakashi was beginning to lose sight of her._

_"Where are you!"_

_The darkness faded and he was back in the forest, the girl was sitting on a fallen log playing with a stick. He watched her for a second...this seemed very familiar to him. She was still sitting there when someone walked up to her, Kakashi didn't know who._

_"Who are you waiting for young one?" He asked._

_"Kakashi!" She said with a smile._

_"Why out here?"_

"Were playing ninja, he's much better then me. But I won this time! I'm the best ninja ever," again she smiled as she jumped off the log, "so I better go find him before he gets lo--!"

-

Kakashi jumped from his position and shook his head, that girl...He remembered her from his past, the girl was his neighbor. Kakashi was quite a bit older then her, but it didn't stop either one of them from playing a few childish games together. She just disappeared one day though...Nobody could figure out how or why, nor was she ever recovered. The event had led her mother into an early grave, and her father right along with her. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name...Kakashi shook his head again and looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark. He stood and ran for his home, maybe there he could finish his book.

-

At home Kakashi could find no peace either, Naruto had come to pay him a visit, "Master Kakashi! Master Kakashi!"

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"A new girl came! And you'll never guess this, but she's been added to Team 7! I heard she loves ramen!" And so Naruto carried on about ramen and how they would be great friends. All that ran over Kakashi's mind was there was going to be more chaos in the group. One more girl mean another fan on Sasuke's ever-growing list, which mean's Sakura will go insane. Sighing, Kakashi put a bowl of ramen in Naruto's hand and sent him on his way. Naruto never questioned free ramen, why would he start now?

As Naruto left, more knocking had come upon his door. _Will I ever get a moments peace!_ Kakashi, with his trusty book in hand, went to answer his door. Upon opening it, he was greeted by the Hokage and a female teenager. The Hokage stepped forward, "Kakashi, it's good to see you. I've come to introduce a new student, this is Amara."

The girl bowed in respect, "Sensei."

"I'll leave it to you to show her around and give her a place to stay." Said the Hokage as he turned and left.

The two were left alone. They starred each other down, waiting for the other to speak. Kakashi looked the girl over, she was about medium height, it seemed she took great care in covering most of her body. She wore and tight black body suit, her shirt had both a long and short sleeve, bandages covered her torso then finally showed the rest of the kimono style skirt she was wearing. Her legs also had bandages and buckles for her assorted pouches. Last but not least though, she had a standard pair of ninja sandals.

"Your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Amara Kaiyo." She replied.

Kakashi nodded, "What is your dream for the future?" Amara seemed to be lost in thought. Kakashi was also thinking, _Sasuke: revenge, Sakura: love, Naruto: respect...This could be the one to top it all off. _

Amara looked to her sensei, _What do I want?_ She barely remembered what happened before she woke up here in the hospital!

"I haven't really thought about what I want. Being alive is enough for now."

_I bet that sounded original._

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Well that's good, how about something to eat?" Amara nodded and they headed for his kitchen.

_**-One week after break-**_

Amara had met her new team mates, so far only Naruto was excited. Sakura always seemed to be brooding and Sasuke...well, Sasuke was Sasuke, bitter. Naruto and herhad went to the ramen house every dayafter training for some of the best ramen around. He always talked about how he was going to be Hokage someday and that the ramen would forever be plentiful while he was in charge. She would laugh and order him another bowl of ramen. After a daily ramen feast they'd go their separate ways and go home for the night.

For the time being Amara was living with Kakashi, which she didn't mind because he was fairly quiet. Mainly because he was gone or because he was reading _Ichya Ichya Paradise_, a book she didn't care for much. She'd rather read _Ichya Ichya Violence _herself, but that was her. So as she laid there reading her favorite book, she found it hard to concentrate on the words. Slowly they just blended together forming garbish, until she slipped into a light sleep.

The next day, Amara woke up and headed strait for the training area. And as usual she was the first person there, next would be Sasuke, then Sakura, and finally Naruto. Somewhere in there their Sensei would also show up. Almost on que Sasuke showed up, he gave a nod to show he knew she was there and sat down, obviously thinking. A few minutes later Sakura ran up to Sasuke and began talking and smiling at him. It was annoying in a way, butsoon Amara's entertainment showed up. Narutomoped up to his group of friends and yawned, plopping to the ground as he did. Amara walked over to her new friend and gave him a smile.

"Morning Naruto!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Mmm...Too early... Kakashi sensei will just be late as always!" Naruto complained.

She just shook her head at her friend and laid down next to him, gazing at the early morning clouds.

"Amara? Can I talk to you over here?" Sakura said suddenly.

Amara nodded her head and walked next to the memorial Sakura was next to, "Yes?" She asked.

"Sasuke, what kind of interest do you have in him?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?" Amara looked over to the boy.

Inner Sakura flared up at full speed, "You want him don't you! Well that's to bad, cause he's mine!"

Amara sweatdropped and rubbed her head, "Okay, whatever, I have no interest in someone who doesn't pay attention to me anyways."

Sakura glared and walks away. Obviously Sasuke heard as well, because he was now turning away...Not that anyone couldn't of heard Sakura anyways...

_**-one long hour later...-**_

Sakura had been giving glares at Amara the whole time. Amara could care less though, Naruto and herself were planning to double up on Sasuke and see how good he actually was. It was training after all right? So, as a team they decided to not wait for their sensei any longer and dashed off in separate directions.

Amara ran through the woods as fast as she could, trying not to send to much chakra to her feet but enough to speed her up a little. As she was running she heard a twig snap, thinking it was Sasuke she slowed her speed. In a split second a sharp pain hit her leg, looking down she saw a kunai lodged in her leg. Amara tried to pull it out but remembered what someone had told her about deep wounds. Removing the kunai would be certain death, so she dealt with the pain. Although she had a pretty good idea who had done this she sought them out. Buther attackerjumped out from behind the treethey werehiding behind, anger clearly behind their eyes.

"Sakura! What is your problem!" Amara was getting very annoyed by this point.

Sakura didn't answer, she only glared.

"Fine then, if this is how you want it...I challenge you, winner gets Sasuke and the other shuts their mouth for good." She spat.

The other girls eyes softened as fast as they got angry again. Amara smiled and dashed off. With the kunai in her leg she had to concentrate harder on the chakra flow to her feet. After she was sure she had lost Sukara, she jumped into a tree to rest. It didn't take long for Sakura to arrive under the base of the tree. She was breathing hard and looking around frantically, muttering to herself about random things as she looked. Amara was starting to get bored, she had been twrilling a leaf between her fingers and decided to let drop. The girl bellow had noticed and looked up at the grinning Amara, the chase was on again.

The longer Amara ran the more the lodged kunai hurt, and chakra was no longer making the pain stop. She continued on though, until she reached a cliff edge. She didn't care to look what was below, cliff's were not number one in her book. Her thoughts were costing her time though, she looked for the closest tree and started to jump for it, but it wasn't fast enough. Sakura had ran into her at full speed, sending her over the cliff. Her mind went blank as she fell, kinda like her anti-scare system. Amara opened her eyes just before she felt herself skid against a rock and fall into the cold waters bellow...

Sakura was breathing heavily on the cliff top. Her adrenilane rush was starting to slow, it finally hit her what she had done. She stumbled to the cliff edge, bellow she saw Amara's headband on the edge a slab of rock and a small pool of blood growing in the water. Gasping, she ran to the lake quickly to hopefully find a laughing Amara. Maybe she just hiding waiting to pull her under when she reaches the lake, that had to be it...She had reached the lake, but there was no Amara.

"Amara! Come on, this isn't funny anymore! Amara!" Sakura yelled.

Upon hearing Sakura's yells, Naruto showed up to aid her. Sakura explained what happened between them.

"What!" Naruto didn't give her time to speak anymore. He dove into the lake and searched for her, the water was so murky though...Naruto tried to swim deeper but felt himself pulled upward's. Upon resurfacing he heard Sakura gasped, he looked around until he saw his own arm, it had blood on it but it wasn't his. There was even bit on his hair and other clothing.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke had showed up by this time, Kakashi had one look at Naruto and he too jumped into the lake. As he searched for his student, he was reminded of the promise he had made to his students..._'I will... ...never let my comrades die!' _That phrase floated through his head as he swam through the water, he couldn't feel her presence anywhere in the water, not even a slight movement. Needing air he resurfaced not far from where Naruto was, but he was now on the shore holding Amara's headband. If anything Kakashi had to find her for Naruto, in a short time they had become close friends, just what Naruto needed.

_blub_

Kakashi turned around and saw bubbles begining to surface, he took in air and dived again. He swam deeper into the lake then he had before, the water was begining to clear and he could see his surroundings. Kakashi heard an aquafiedcry and swam in the direction of the sound. All he saw at first was a tree, then he saw an old fishnet and a struggling Amara. How she had gotten down this far in a lake was a mystery to him, but she had open wounds that were bleeding and attracking many fish. Rope had found its way around her neck and left arm, more had woven around her right leg. Her struggles were not helping the kunai also lodge into her leg either. Kakashi was trying to free her as he made all these observations. Amara was quickly running out of time though, her air was running out and kakashi was having problems. He dropped his kunai and swam towards her face, he pulled his mask down and put his mouth over hers, giving her some air to last on. He grabbed a kunai from her pouch and finished cutting her out of the ropes. Grabbing her by the waist they began to swim to the surface. Amara had passed out halfway through, leaving Kakashi to do the rest of the work. Upon resurfacing Naruto ran out half way to help his sensei carry her to land. Sakura had tears on the brink of falling as she saw the pale Amara. Kakashi imediately began CPR to get her breathing again, it didn't take long as she almost instantly began coughing water. Naruto sighed happily and went on jabbering like usual. Kakashi stood and faced Sakura, "I will say this only once, you cannot have good team work if hatred resides within your heart against a comrade. This will distract you and possibly cause your death or the death of others."

He turned and waved, "Our training session is over for the day...Amara, it would be wise for you to rest for the day. Your chakra is fairly low." Amara nodded but turned to Sakura first.

"I'm sorry about starting this, it was rather stupid of me." Amara said apologetically.

Sakura semi-smiled, "Its okay."

"Oh, and by the way...Keep fighting for whats important to you, it's...a good way to live you life." Amara smiled and turned away from Sakura. Little did Amara know, that this encouraged Sakura greatly as she looked over to Sasuke.

"...Can..." Sasuke started but stopped.

"Hn?" Said Sakura.

"...Can I..." He whispered the next part, "_walk you home?_"

She grinned and walked next to Sasuke, her Sasuke. Maybe there was still hope in her dream of being with Sasuke!

Naruto chased after Amara, he wanted to ask her to eat ramen with him since he hated eating alone. Plus Iruka was busy with teaching right now and it would just be plain odd! He found her along side a trail wrapping up her already super-wrapped body. So being the big man he was, Naruto decided to sit next to her.

"Eat ramen with me?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

* * *

Well thats all for now, it should get better as I write more. So keep reading and reviewing.Don't lose faith in me fellow readers. 


End file.
